


Hidden Emotions

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz





	Hidden Emotions

The words hidden in my heart,  
Have no idea where to start

Stumbling around filled with jealousy,  
Acting like it's part of my legacy

Feelings of hurt so deep,  
Can't help but to sit down and weep

Having no one to talk to,  
Hoping none of it is true. 

Swirling thoughts that never go away,  
Wishing I find one that tells me to stay.

Feeling as though everything might come to an end,  
Struggling with answers that help me defend.

Holding it all deep inside,  
Finding no place to hide.

No place to call my own,  
No one to come to when I come home.

Saying how I'll be included,  
But then keeping me secluded. 

Trying to not step on anyone's toes,  
Forcing a puzzle piece where it just doesn't go.

Always trying to find the quickest solution,  
Instead of getting ready for the long hauled resolution. 

Scared of losing what you think is still there.  
Not noticing that the other already came bare.

Never stopping trying to make it work,  
Exhausting oneself without the slightest of perks. 

Fooling myself that we're going to be okay,  
When a part of me just wants to run away.

Not able to help that I have so many insecurities,  
Pieced together by all the shattered pieces of me.

The emotional baggage that started when I was young,  
Made me think I had conquered it and became strong. 

Finding out it was just temporarily hiding,  
Quietly waiting there and secretly biding. 

Waiting for when I thought everything was alright,  
To hammer me later with all it's might. 

You'll never notice everything that's wrong,  
As I keep smiling trying to play along. 

One day you might notice me at the gate,  
But by then, guess what, it'll be too late.

There will be no turning back around,  
Because by then I will have learned how to stand my ground.


End file.
